love tips for broke kids
by meatballs in the impala
Summary: Korra and Mako meet under slightly different circumstances, and the world's a little better for it. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**status** ongoing  
 **background** Book 1, AU  
 **notice** There are many reasons why I decided to write this. The main one is that I completely hate the portrayal of Mako as a hardass/jerk in the beginning of the series. My canon Mako is the idiot who blushed and fumbled after Asami nearly ran him over with her moped, who slept under his desk (instead of accepting Tenzin's invitation to Air Temple Island) just to avoid his ex-girlfriends because he didn't know how to be normal around them, who sulkily drank his smoothie because Bolin hurt his feelings. And I simply adore the idea of Mako falling head over heels with Korra, instead of the opposite, and being a complete dork around her. So—this happened. There will also be a second chapter.

* * *

 **I.  
**

* * *

Mako wasn't having a good week.

After the Fire Ferrets' latest victory, Butakha had presented them with an ultimatum. If they wanted to participate in the tournament, they had to contribute their share to the pot. They still had to win against the Platypus Bears and the Tigerdillos in the next two matches before they secured a spot in the tournament, of course, but Mako knew that they could make it.

But how the hell was he supposed to come up with _thirty thousand_ yuan in two weeks?

They were dead broke. Their earnings from the last match had barely covered the month's rent, the gym fee, and the groceries. It certainly didn't help that Bolin insisted on eating at Narook's every other day. Sure, the old Water Tribesman let him pay by helping out in the kitchen more often than not, but the bottom line was that his brother was a spendthrift. Mako had hoped that getting older would have somehow made him more sensitive to financial matters, but he had yet again been proven wrong.

He groaned mentally as he pulled his scarf around his shoulders. The Republic City Power Plant paid decent wages, but it wasn't a job he could count on. The hours were long and the job was hard. He couldn't do more than three shifts a week, or else risk frying his chi paths and giving up bending altogether.

There had to be another way. Maybe they could land a sponsor. They were one of the newest teams in pro-bending, but they had already showed enough potential to make it to the tournament. They had climbed to the major league fairly quickly and they were gaining recognition by the other teams as well as fans all over the city. Surely, if they dolled themselves up a bit and did some bootlicking, someone was bound to take an interest in them. The pro-bending gala was next week, so maybe they could make it.

But attending the gala also meant renting formal uniforms, which would only cost more money they didn't have, and if they didn't end up landing a sponsor, it would be more money wasted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he crossed the street. There was no way this week could get any—

"Watch out!"

Mako turned just in time to see a white blur coming at him.

"Wh— _AGHH!_ "

He was knocked off his feet with incredible force and, for a moment, he actually believed he was dead. Now _that_ would have solved a lot of problems. Except the fact that he would be leaving Bolin alone, and that was _not_ an option.

He huffed as the world buzzed in his ears, and did a quick assessment for injuries. Nothing broken. Thank the Spirits. With the way things were going, he couldn't really afford injuries. He propped himself up as best as he could, massaging his neck and wondering how the hell he had not snapped it when he hit the ground.

There was some fumbling before a voice spoke up. "Spirits! I'm so, _so_ sorry, I didn't see you!"

Mako scowled, looking up at his assailant. "How could you _not_ see me? I mean, I was ju—"

He shut his mouth when his gaze locked on the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Well… _shit._ Just what he needed.

"Uh... I was, uh… I…" He cleared his throat, looking at anything but her. "Wow. I was, um…"

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, clearly terrified that she had almost killed him.

"Ugh—"

She looked him over quickly. "Oh, shit. Are you hurt?"

Mako groaned as he tried to sit upright. "Just my pride."

She sighed in relief, before wrapping her arm around his and pulling him up. "Here, let me help you."

He felt his face flame up as she manhandled him easily, and he took note of her exposed muscles that bulged with the effort. "Uh, thanks?"

"I'm really sorry about this," she apologized. "We really should have been paying attention to the street."

The use of _we_ made Mako's attention focus on something behind her. Something very deadly that he definitely shouldn't have ignored. "Is this a—what _is_ it exactly?"

Her eyebrows met in confusion. "What? Oh, this is Naga."

"What?"

"She's a polar bear-dog."

"A polar bear-dog," he repeated, eyeing the beast that was currently licking off its paw. This week had gotten a lot weirder in a matter of seconds.

"Uh, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you got hit in the head."

"No, I'm fine. It's just... You don't see _that_ every day in Republic City."

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, tell me about it."

Mako took advantage of her momentarily diverted attention to really look at her. Her skin was dark, and her brown hair was up in a ridiculous tri-ponytail kind of do. She was dressed in what he could only assume was Water Tribe clothing, if you took the bicep guard with the tribal markings and the fur pelt into account.

She was pretty much unlike anyone he had ever seen before.

"Hey, listen," she said, turning back to him quickly, and Mako had to fake dusting himself off to keep from staring. "I'm really sorry about bumping into you. I mean, you could have been hurt. Trust me, I know what Naga is capable of."

She seemed to be talking from personal experience, and Mako suddenly felt that he had only experienced a fraction of the beast's strength. He suppressed a shudder. He was better off not knowing what the polar bear-dog was truly capable of if it actually meant to hurt you.

"So, what can I do? You know, to apologize for knocking you over."

"Uh, you really don't have to—"

"No, really! I want to make it up to you. Do you, uh," she paused, scratching her cheek, "Eat?"

Mako looked confused for a moment, before a tiny smirk pulled at his lips. "Occasionally."

Probably realizing her mistake, she blushed. "Err, I mean, would you? Eat. With me, I mean."

She sighed, pouting a bit at her clumsiness. Mako thought it was cute.

"Like, I wanna treat you to lunch. To compensate. Is that okay?"

He really shouldn't accept. He shouldn't. She was a strange girl who clearly didn't belong there and who had almost stomped on him while riding her questionable choice for a pet through the streets of Republic City. Plus, he had training to do. And he needed to figure out how exactly to keep the team afloat and secure them a place in the tournament.

He didn't have time for strange girls with bright blue eyes.

"Uh, sure, I guess. If you insist."

He was such a fucking _idiot._

"Cool!" She pumped her fist, before scrunching up her face. "Although there might be a problem, since I don't really know any places that serve food. But, it's okay! I'll figure it out."

Mako nodded, slightly amused. When the hell had that smile gotten on his face?

"So, how about we—"

She was interrupted by the sound of metal screeching, and someone yelling.

 _"You! Stay where you are!"_

The both whipped their heads to see four police officers swinging from their metal whips. Mako flinched, if only out of habit — years spent running numbers for the Triple Threats didn't exactly put him on the right side of the law — but he saw the girl's eyes widen in shock. He barely had time to register what was happening, until she had mounted her pet.

"Sorry, I gotta run! I'll catch up with you later! Naga, go!"

With a great leap, the polar bear-dog bypassed him and started down the street with incredible speed. Mako barely had time to catch himself before he landed back on the street. He blinked in surprise, before calling after her.

"Hey! Wait!"

But she was already too far away to hear him, the police officers on her trail.

His smile fell, and he sighed. "I didn't even get her name."

A weird fucking week _indeed_.


	2. Chapter 2

**status** complete  
 **background** Book 1, AU  
 **notice** IT'S SO HARD WRITING ABOUT A CHARACTER WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO USE THEIR NAME. UGH. In other words, Dorky Dork continues to be astounded by Mysterious Girl. Also, Fire Ferrets cameo! And Mama Bolin, because I love role reversal (let me know if you spot the Lion King 2 reference). This is the second and concluding chapter of this little project. I won't rule out a third chapter following immediately after this one, but for now the plan is to stop here. Thank you for reading, and hope you like dorky Mako as much as I do.

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

Mako didn't believe in luck.

When had luck ever been gracious with him anyway for him to believe in it? He had been orphaned at the age of eight, left alone to fend for himself and his baby brother. He had been forced to sleep in damp alleys and eat out of dumpsters. He had turned to a life of crime working for the Triple Threats, all of it to make sure that Bolin would grow up safe and happy.

Luck hadn't really been a factor so far in his life. Everything Mako had achieved, everything he had done, it was all his own work. He had sweat, cried, and bled to get where he was now; a professional pro-bender making an honest living in Republic City.

It wasn't perfect, and it definitely wasn't something he could see himself doing in the long run, but it was clean, fulfilling, and, most importantly, safe. Sure, having Hasook on his team was a sizeable downside, but if it meant a semi-standard income that was perfectly legal and allowed him to keep an eye on Bolin simultaneously, he wasn't going to complain.

Luck hadn't brought him where he was today, so it could go jump off Harmony Tower while the Fire Ferrets triumphed in yet another pro-bending match.

He was running late for said match though.

In his defense, there were a thousand and seven things one needed to take care of before a match — like making sure the team's stats were delivered to Shiro Shinobi — and since he was the most responsible member in his team, Mako usually took it upon himself to see those things done.

He really needed to have a talk with Hasook soon.

Mako quickened his pace as he took a shortcut to the player room through the west wing of the arena. It was a good thing that he had a natural affinity towards navigation, as well as the fact that living in the attic of the arena had allowed him to get very acquainted with its ins and outs — literally. He was just passing the gym when he heard Toza's reprimanding voice.

Curiously — mostly because he and Bolin had been on the receiving end of the old man's lectures one times too many in the past — Mako paused on his way and peeked inside the gym to see Toza pointing an accusing finger at a girl.

Not, not _a_ girl. _That_ girl.

Mako didn't believe in luck. But he figured that this was as good a time as any to start.

She looked exactly like she had the other day, with the same innocent look plastered on her face, even though she was obviously trespassing. She didn't look like she was handling being scolded by Toza, but then, who did?

It was a split-second decision to step in and rescue her when Toza started threatening to call security.

"Hey, it's you," he called out, making both people in the gym turn to look at him, standing awkwardly at the entrance.

Her eyes lit up when she recognized him. "Hey!"

"You know this one, Mako?" Toza grumbled, eyeing her mistrustfully.

"Yeah, don't worry, Toza. She's with me," he said quickly, beckoning her to join him.

"Yep. I'm with him," she chimed in happily, toeing away from the grumpy coach.

"Whatever. Just get outta here," Toza dismissed them, returning to his earth disks, and Mako quickly ushered her away from the gym.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when they were at a safe distance. There was a small, childish part of him that was hoping that maybe she had been looking for him.

"Well, I wanted to see a pro-bending match. Though I guess I got lost. This place is huge!"

"Oh." Now, _that_ made more sense. "Well, what seat do you got? I can tell you how to get there."

She smiled sheepishly, tugging at one of her ponytails. "Yeah, about that… I kind of sneaked in."

In hindsight, he probably should have seen that coming. The gym wasn't exactly positioned near the main hall. And definitely not somewhere anyone could just walk in.

So, it was the second time he had met this girl and he could already see a pattern. She was running from the cops the other day, and now she had obviously snuck inside the arena illegally. His best course of action would be to actually call security. After all, if they allowed one person to sneak in, what was stopping the rest of them from doing the same?

But… what where the actual chances that he had run into her twice in as many days in a city of millions?

"Don't worry," he said instead. "I can get you a seat."

Her face lit up, and Mako knew he had made the right call. "Really? That would be great!"

"Just follow me."

He led her through a few corridors that brought them to the main hallway leading to the player room in no time.

"Wow. How can you navigate around this place so easily?"

Mako shrugged. "I spend most of my time around here."

"Wait." She stopped, looking at him closely, as if noticing his uniform for the first time. "You're a pro-bender!"

"Uh… yeah?" he said, looking down at himself as if to point out the obvious.

"Wait, the old guy called you Mako. As in, the _Fire Ferrets_ ' Mako?"

Mako scratched the back of his head. It was always awkward for him when he met a fan. Especially one that had ran him over with her polar bear-dog a few days prior — and who had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah. That would be me."

"Oh, man, now I feel even worse for knocking you over!" she said apologetically. "I've heard you play on the radio. Your team's really great."

"Thanks. We're trying to do our best."

"Well, you're doing it. Man, I'd love to watch you play."

He raised an eyebrow as the kept walking. "Who do you think is playing tonight?"

She gaped. "No way."

"What, did you think I was in uniform for fun?"

"I didn't... Spirits, this is _great_!"

Mako chuckled and pushed open the door to the player room, allowing her to walk in. Bolin was scratching Pabu's ear and Hasook was restlessly tapping his foot on the floor. Typical. His brother perked up when he entered.

"Mako! Where have you been? The already rang the second bell! _Oh_ ," he paused, taking in his company. Mako could swear that he was _leering_. "Never mind. We can forfeit the match. Hasook, flag Shinobi. Mako's found a _girlfr_ —"

"Shut up, Bolin," he said hastily, his ears burning. When he looked back at her, she seemed completely unperturbed by his brother's antics. She was already at the railing, staring in awe at the arena.

"Man, this is awesome!" she exclaimed, and Bolin slid up to her, hands on his hips.

"Yep. Best seats in the house. Name's Bolin, by the way."

Mako didn't catch her response because he was busy putting on his helmet, and by the time he was ready, the third bell rang. The metal platform slid up and the Fire Ferrets boarded it quickly.

"Good luck!" she called out, and he gave her a smile that made Bolin clap him so hard in the back that he almost took a dive.

* * *

Mako was still busy berating Hasook about nearly costing them the match when he heard her voice and realized that she was still there.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed as they finally reached the player room. Ignoring his lecture — as _always_ — Hasook left without a backwards glance and Bolin quickly followed, claiming he really had to use the bathroom.

"You liked it?" he asked sheepishly.

He swore her grin almost blinded him. "If I _liked_ it? Man, you guys were incredible! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!"

"Yeah, well, it was a team effort, really."

She shook her head. "No, no, no. You don't have to be modest. You _slayed_. I mean, I've been immersed in bending my whole life and I've never seen anything like this. It was like a whole new style. A— _mazing_!"

"Well, I could, uh... I could teach you a few tricks. If you want to, I mean."

She leaned back, obviously surprised by his offer, and Mako mentally cringed because it sounded like he was coming on to her. Since when did he indulge his fans this way? She kept looking at him strangely, and he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. He had totally overstepped, hadn't he?

"I mean, I wasn't trying to imply anything! You don't have to accept! I was just—uh..."

To his surprise, she laughed. "No, I wasn't thinking that. It's just... You saved me from gym dude, then gave me a free pass in one of the best spots to watch a pro-bending match, and now you're offering to teach me pro-bending tricks. And all that for someone who ran you over with her polar bear-dog."

Well, when she put it like that, it did sound ridiculous. But at least she didn't think he was weird?

"Look, I told you, that was—"

 _"SHE DID WHAT?!"_

Mako ran a palm over his face as Bolin slammed the door to the player room and came up to them, dramatically patting him down as if to make sure everything was in the right place.

"Quit it!" he said, swatting his brother's hands away while his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"You could have been hurt! Did you slip a disk? Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?"

" _Bolin!_ "

His little brother placed his hands on his waist and looked at him in disapproval. "Well, excuse me if I'm worried about my big brother when he gets ran over by a stampede!"

"Hey, it was an accident!" she intervened, and Bolin pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"And _you_! How could you let a polar bear-dog run him over?" At that, his brow furrowed, and he turned to Mako. "Wait, what _is_ a polar bear-dog?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Mako barked, and at the same time she said, "She's my best friend."

"O—kay," Bolin said slowly. "This is getting weird. Too weird. Even for me."

She sighed in exasperation. "Look, it really was an accident. I'm new to the city and there were some cops chasing me—"

"You're a _criminal_?" Bolin gaped and Mako groaned. Really. Given all the things they used to do for the Triple Threats, Bolin calling someone else a criminal was just rich.

"No! It was a misunderstanding! I'm the Avatar!"

Both boys stared at her. And kept staring. _Of course_ , Mako thought. Of fucking _course_.

Lady Luck didn't just hate him. She also liked to _pummel_ him.

"I'm an idiot," he murmured to himself, while Bolin yelped in excitement.

"Spirits, this is so _cool_! The Avatar is in our player room! And she ran my brother over with her polar bear-dog! This is amazing!" Bolin exclaimed, going to the lockers in favor of removing his uniform.

 _Really_ not the way Mako had thought his day would go.

"About that," she said, turning back to him. "It all happened so fast that day, and I didn't really get to honor my promise."

Mako raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "What promise?"

"Well, I still owe you dinner."

"Oh." He was pretty sure he was blushing again. It wasn't like he was holding her to it. Spirits, until an hour ago, he wasn't even sure he would ever see her again. But, as luck would have it, here she was. And, judging by her expression, she seemed pretty adamant on not letting this go.

And who was Mako to refuse the _Avatar_?

"Okay, then."

She seemed almost surprised. "Okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to change, then we can go."

"Oh, alright. Uh, maybe he...?" She gestured towards Bolin, who was back in his regular clothes, and Mako's heart did a funny thing.

"Hey, Bo, do you want to join us for dinner?" Mako asked.

"And third-wheel on your first date? I don't think so!"

"It's not a date!" they yelled simultaneously, blushing beet red and pointedly avoiding each other's eyes.

"Uh-uh, if you say so, lovebirds. I'll go ahead and get us a table at Narook's. Don't be late!"

With that, he exited the player room, leaving the two of them alone. With a tiny nod towards the exit, she excused herself to give him privacy. Quickly, Mako changed out of his uniform, stuffing his gear into his locker before following after her.

She was leaning against the wall when he stepped out.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry about my brother. He's kind of... excitable."

"No problem," she said as they started walking towards the exit. "So, what's Narook's?"

"It's Bolin's favorite place to eat. It serves Southern Water Tribe food." He stole a glance at her outfit then, and suddenly felt very self-conscious. "I mean, we could go somewhere else, if you don't feel like it."

"No, it's fine. I haven't had seaweed noodles in a while actually. Or five-flavor soup. I've been on a strictly vegetarian diet lately. Air Temple Island rules."

He shot her a surprised look. "You're staying there?"

"Yeah, I arrived from the South Pole a few days ago. Tenzin is teaching me airbending. But he and the White Lotus don't really want me roaming around the city, since I sort of got arrested on that first day. So, I'm supposed to stay on the island where they can keep an eye on me." Her face scrunched up in thought. "Although, I guess, technically they're not that good at it, since I kind of sneaked out under their noses."

Mako only understood half of what she was saying, but that made her all the more fascinating in his eyes. She really was something else, this girl. He had only known her for a miniscule amount of time, but he could see that she was a hurricane. Prone to draw you in and turn your life upside down when you least expected it. There was so much for him to learn about her. And he found himself wanting to learn it all.

Safer to start from the basics, though.

"So... the Avatar, huh."

She smiled bashfully. "Yeah."

"That's cool."

"Yeah," she said slowly, as if she had only just realized it herself. "I guess it kinda is."

Mako offered her a smile of his own. "You know, you never told me your name."

"Really?" she said as they stepped out of the arena and into the brightly-lit city. "It's Korra."

"Korra," he repeated, testing the syllables in his mouth, the way its foreign taste seemed to roll off his tongue like water.

"I like it," he decided, and Korra laughed, allowing him to lead her through Republic City's streets.

 _I like you_ , he thought but didn't say. Strangely, the warm look in her eyes when they met his told him she wasn't too far-off herself.


End file.
